1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a mail box and, more particularly, to a security mail box for preventing unauthorized access to mail.
2. Prior Art
Curb-side residential mailboxes are commonly used as a convenient location for the postal carrier to deliver mail, including letters and small packages. They also allow a convenient location for outgoing mail to be left for the postal carrier to collect. Mailboxes should keep the mail dry, be easily accessed and should readily identify the street address. While conventional designs have accomplished these functions, there is a continuing interest in improving the security, construction and aesthetics of residential mailboxes.
Although federal laws exist that punish the theft of mail, problems with theft of mail, particularly financial documents such as social security, retirement, and pension checks, as well as financial statements that include bank documents and credit cards, exist. Suburban and rural mailboxes are also subject to vandalism and destruction, including the placement of explosive devices inside mailboxes by those bent on acts of mischief and vandalism.
Another concern to many users of mailboxes in rural areas, towns and villages would be having their valuable mail stored in a safe manner and without interruption of daily mail delivery, while having the flexibility of storing mail for a long period of time while they are away and allowing them to retrieve stored mail at a later date when they return.
Accordingly, a need remains for a security mail box for preventing unauthorized access to mail in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a mailbox with adequate safety features and storage space where homeowners can leave their mail throughout the day, or for extended periods of time, while having the peace of mind that their mail will not be tampered with.